Mega Man 2: Time Keeps Slipping
: Previous Arc: Let the Games Begin! ←—→ Next Arc: The Return of Dr. Wily Time Keeps Slipping is the second story arc of the Mega Man comic series by Archie Comics. It follows up on the events from the first arc, "Let the Games Begin!". Story Part One: Reasonable Doubt Mega Man, Roll, and the Robot Masters are cleaning up the quarry that Guts Man had been stationed at, having offered themselves to clean up the mess they created while under Dr. Albert Wily's programming. Watching over them is Dr. Light, who is currently being interviewed. The interview is interrupted by a pair of detectives, federal agent Gilbert D. Stern and federal agent Roslyn Krantz. Stern questions Dr. Light on his offering to help clean up, as if he had a guilt conscience and how he so happened to have the only thing that could stop the Robot Masters. Dr. Light explains that Dr. Wily's decisions were his own, as were Mega Man's selfless acts. Sensing the heat, Roslyn intervenes and takes over the questioning, asking the whereabouts of two missing robot models. Dr Light explains that those two were still experimental and had been left in Albert's care before the Robot Master's unveiling and that he did not know where they were. A flying Mettaur sneaks into jail and receives a message from Dr. Wily about his time of being moved. Dr. Light reveals that he and Mega Man will be attending the convoy moving Dr. Wily shortly, in hopes to have Wily reduce his sentence by cooperating. Mega Man accidentally causes an accident in the quarry, resulting in an argument between him and Roll in front of the agents. Luckily, the convoy is preparing so Dr. Light takes Rock with him wihle Roll goes out shopping for their groceries. On the ride, Dr. Light and Mega Man discuss prison, which Rock concludes is a place for "localized errors." They also touch on the "x-factor" of free will in robots, which Light has hopes of cracking one day. As the convoy is moving, a Sniper Joe attacks from a bridge, to which Mega Man responds by attacking. During the diversion, Time Man appears, freezing time and freeing Dr. Wily. Agent Stern immediately puts the blame on Dr. Light and Rock, saying the diversion was their plan to free Wily. Back home, Roll has finished shopping and is approaching the front door. As she touches the doorknob her hand comes away covered in oil and she wonders if she ruptured a join. Oil Man steps up from behind and kidnaps Roll. Part Two: Unresolved Issues On Time Man's rescue of Dr. Wily, Agent Stern accuses Dr. Light. His partner, Roslyn, steps in and says that there is no evidence to decide Dr. Light's innocence or guilt. Light puts himself in police custody, believing that justice will run its course and prove him innocent and tells Rock to return home and look after Roll. At Light Labs, Rock finds a large amount of oil and a letter on the door from Wily, announcing that Roll has been kidnapped and that interfering or contacting the authorities will result in her being dismantled. Mega Man starts to rush off to help her, but can't because Roll would be destroyed if he did. In Wily's new hideout, set up by Time Man, he is offered new (his old set) of clothes to replace his prison garb. Time Man then apologizes for being late, explaining that he was held up by Oil Man, who comes in at that moment with Roll. Time Man and Oil Man get into a small fight about Time Man being too uptight and Oil Man being too arrogant, but Wily puts them in their place. Roll asks and Wily explains who Time Man and Oil Man are and how they came to his ownership. Rock returns to the quarry downtown and explains everything to the Robot Masters, who were cleaning up. Elec Man thinks that Wily was bluffing on dismantling Roll, as he would then have nothing to bargain with. They want to help, but are obligated to finish cleaning. Cut Man and Ice Man offer to join Rock in their search for Wily and Roll as the others stay to fix everything up. They return to Wily's fortress and destroy some walls to quickly return to the robot copy room where Rock fought an evil clone. Mega Man points out a new hole in the wall that drops down far into a secret passageway. The three of them jump down, landing in a tunnel filled with sleeping robots. The robots wake up and begin to shoot at them but they escape down an off tunnel, resulting in them falling even further. They want to teleport out but can't get a clear signal. Rock quiets their arguing, listening to something. A flood of water comes at them, which Ice Man tries to freeze but can't fast enough. They are pulled into a new room where a large aquatic egg-like robot stares at them. Part Three --- CWU-01P Part Four --- Issue List Previews File:Issue51.jpg|Page #1 File:Issue52.jpg|Page #2 File:Issue53.jpg|Page #3 File:Issue54.jpg|Page #4 File:Issue55.jpg|Page #5 File:Mega Man Archie 7 Preview 1.jpg|Page #1 File:Mega Man Archie 7 Preview 2.jpg|Page #2 File:Mega Man Archie 7 Preview 3.jpg|Page #3 File:Mega Man Archie 7 Preview 4.jpg|Page #4 File:Mega Man Archie 7 Preview 5.jpg|Page #5 Trivia References External links Category:Mega Man (Archie Comics)